Don't Give Up
by smonkey98
Summary: After all of Arthur's and Francis' fighting, Francis decides to give up on them. A story about memories and and leading up to finding out why HE left. Told in the general perspective of Arthur.  FrUK
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** This is a small story about Arthur Kirkland (England) and Francis Bonnefoy**_._ **This is chapter 1, there won't be too much uploading for now, but there will be more chapters. **

**(c) Hetalia - Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Rated K : Emotional content**

_I couldn't believe what he had just said to me_

_He gave up_

_What am I supposed to do now?_

"Wh…What?"

"I'm sorry, Angleterre."

And left. Without another word. HE left him there, all alone, with no one to ease his misery. He couldn't believe that his friend, his best friend, his SOULMATE, had just given up.

After everything they've been through, just when they had resolved everything, just when they were both finally at peace, HE gave up. Tears soaked his face, the face HE had called beautiful. And then walked away. With nothing to say.

He couldn't think of any reason why HE just simply gave up, why HE did what HE just did.

Walked away.

Gave up.

Leaving him speechless.

Leaving him alone.

In the night, where darkness could devour on his broken, sad soul.

Crying, he couldn't come back to himself. He felt distant from the rest of the world, from every person alive on the planet. Without HIM, he couldn't live with himself.

[3 days before]

"Oh mon dieu! Stop acting like a child!"

"I'm acting like a child? Well, at least I don't run around wearing a little cape like a superhero!"

"It's a cloak!"

"I'm sorry, but are you implying that there's something wrong with the way I look today?"

"Well if you consider looking like a hobo living in a cardboard box, then you look fantastiques."

"Frog!"

"Dudes!" yelled Alfred, sick of all of all of their ranting, "Can you try to get along for once? I mean, your guys' war is over and I certainly don't want to be in the middle another one, especially after the time before that war in 1812 where I CLEARLY had declared neutrality and you guys completely ignored that fact."

"Sorry Alfred," replied Arthur, "But it's quite hard living with someone like Froggy-Face here that you've been forced to know for such a long time…"

Interrupting, Francis states, "Well maybe I wouldn't pick on you so much if you tried a little harder to look better. I mean, how can you even walk through such magnificent cities, like Paris of course, dressed in such a manner that it's impossible to look at you without having something rude to say?"

"How can I go walking through public dressed like this? How can YOU walk through public in your ridiculous costume?"

Alfred sighs at how two people cannot stop fighting over such silly little things.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hello there, I finished chapter two! Chapter 3 hasn't come to me yet, but I will upload it as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy! And thanks to everyone who has added me to there alerts so far. :D**

**Rated K : Emotional content  
><strong>

_He looked at me. _

_With his beautiful blue eyes._

_And ignored me._

A beautiful blonde-haired, green-eyed man cried himself asleep. Still weeping about what had just happened.

He felt that nothing alive on this planet could feel the way he just had. No man can feel pain the British man had just felt. Even if they bled to death. A very slow, painful, mournful death.

So he dreamed. A dream only his broken and dulled imagination could dream of.

_Walking along the side of a cliff. With my one true love. Staring over the beautiful fall and into an unbreakable ocean, almost like the emotions they felt for each other. Almost._

_Then, Arthur tripped. And fell._

_Falling, he stared into Francis' eyes. Those beautiful, gorgeous eyes that no other pair could replace._

_Staring, he noticed something that killed his heart. HIS eyes were just staring. No tears, no sign of helping, HE just let him fall. _

_HE gave up on saving him._

_He gave up on life._

_And then, he hit the ground._

Arthur woke up in a hurry. He had been sweating in his sleep, and apparently had been fidgeting, since he woke up next to the couch he had fallen asleep on.

Then it struck him. The wave of memories shot him in the head.

What had happened last night.

Why he didn't wake up in his warm, comfy bed.

Why he had that horrible dream of falling, and Francis not being there to help him.

"Ugh," he got up with a grunt, not ready to face the day feeling the way he felt. But, he had a conference to go to, and he couldn't just call in "sick".

He got up, dreary and lolled his way over to his bathroom, took a hot shower, trying to forget the painful thoughts of the night before. Brushed his teeth, wiped off the remains of tears on his face, flattened his hair, put on a proper suit, and left behind the building he no longer wished to think of.

[Before the conference]

"Hey! Dude, what's up?" cried the cheerful American who had no relevance that the Brit did not want to be bothered, especially since he will have to stare into those beautiful blue eyes of his…

Arthur shook his head and muttered, "Don't think about it…damn frog…"

"Did you say something?" cheerfully asked Alfred, who still remained clueless.

"Nothing, just…can you just leave me alone today?"

"Oh, yeah! Of course…" now getting the hint.

"Thank you. It's much appreciated," Arthur replied, trying to hold back the tears held in since he started thinking about HIM again.

And then, the name rang in his ear like the bells in Big Ben.

"Hey Francis!"

He stopped dead. His skin turned as white as snow and became ice cold.

"How's it going! Don't talk to Artie, I think he's kind of pissed about something that happened last night."

"Shut up, git! Can't you keep other people's business to yourself for once?" Arthur went on, raging, then blushing by embarrassment, walked away in frustration to avoid being tempted to stare into that frog's beautiful ocean blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

__**A/N : Hello there! This chapter isn't really good. Sorry about that. ANYWHORE, chapter 4 is on it's way, and again, sorry it sucks. :D  
><strong>

_Sitting next to HIM, I wonder what went wrong._

_Maybe something is wrong with him._

_Could I fix HIM?_

"Dudes! Welcome to the world conference! Ok, to get started, I think that…"

The poor English man started to push out everything around him, except for the amazingly, beautiful French man sitting directly across from him, waiting to be noticed by HIM.

The Brit kept staring; staring with the want of being noticed by the unfathomable human being sitting so near to him, almost within reach.

Then, almost as if by angels, HE looked. With HIS amazing, glossy, blue eyes. And he smiled. A smile he had only seen once before, when they still were friends… when they still loved each other.

[2 days before]

Arthur wandered around a park for most of the day, just thinking about his relationship with Francis.

'Why do I keep trying to hurt him? What has that frog ever done to me to deserve how I treat him? Well, he might have his reasons. I got custody of Alfred, and...'

He sat down next to someone while the thoughts of attraction began coming to him. He was so absorbed into his fantasies and thoughts; he hadn't realized who he had sat down next to, the same beautiful man he was thinking about.

And neither did HE notice that the man HE had been fantasizing about all day had sat down right next to HIM.

It wasn't until the Big Ben's bells rang, telling the entire city that it was eight o'clock at night, that they were thrown out of their thoughts into reality.

"Wow, it's late."

They looked at each other in surprise, just realizing that the other one was sitting right next to him.

'How long has he been sitting there,' they both thought.

Breaking the awkward silence, Francis stated, "Ah, Angleterre, I didn't see you there."

"Sorry, neither had I."

"It's getting late, I guess I should get back to my room at the hotel and some rest for tomorrow."

"Oh, what hotel are you staying at? And what's happening tomorrow that needs a good, long sleep?"

"I am staying at, uh..." Francis was quite embarrassed to name the hotel he was staying at, since it's known to be a really bad place to stay at," …the Cromwell Crown."

"Oh…" Arthur felt very sympathetic for HIM, and because of this, "You could stay at my place while you're in London, if you want to."

'Why did I just say that?' he asked himself, being overwhelmed by the emotions that were rising from the very bottom of his heart. His emotions for Francis began to become so overwhelming, that he just couldn't say no to anything he asked, and he wanted to ask HIM so many questions.

"Really Angleterre! Thank you so much! I hate that muddy room; it's disgusting how filthy that entire building is."

They both stood up, and started walking toward Arthur's house, smiling one of those real smiles that don't come too often to the stressed men.

"Oh yeah, I know. I stayed there once while I was having my kitchen redone."

"Really? Why were you having it redone?"

"Well, one day my scones caught on fire and almost burned down my entire house, but luckily, it only damaged my kitchen."

They kept talking, and laughing, all of the way to his house.

When they finally got there, Arthur let Francis in and showed HIM around the house.

"And this is where you can sleep tonight!" he said, opening the door to a homely bedroom, in which Francis stared with awe at the beautifully set up room.

"Mon cher, thank you so much."

"No problem, Francis," he said with a smile, "If you need anything, please do come and ask me," and left, leaving HIM alone in the beautiful room.


	4. Chapter 4

__**A/N : Hello there, again. MOST AWKWARD DAY OF MY LIFE. In case you cared. ANYWHORE, I think the chapters are getting worse as I get along with my little story. Reviews are welcomed. Enjoi :D**

**FRUK ALL THE WAY!  
><strong>

_HIS eyes were empty._

_Hollow._

_Was everything HE said just like his eyes?_

"Hey! Arthur! You there man?"

The voice of the loud American jolted the British man out of his thoughts and memories. His eyes were about to let out a flood of tears from recalling the memories from not so long ago.

"Hey buddy, you okay?"

"I…I'm fine."

"Really? Because it looks like you're about to cry."

"Git! I'm not crying."

"Okay then…Well, the meeting's been over for about thirty minutes. You've been sitting there staring at where France was sitting the entire time. You sure you're okay? There's nothing you want to talk about?"

Angrily, he got up, about to let the dam holding his tears back break through.

Walking away, he quietly, but fiercely said, "I'm fine, and I don't need anyone to hear about my problems. Just leave me alone."

Alfred stood there, quietly watching as he walked away, seeing tears strolling down his face. He just stood there, thinking about what might have happened between Arthur and Francis.

Finally, he just gave up and sighed.

'I'll just go ask Francis what happened, since Arthur seems a bit emotional right now,' and left to go find where the old frog had went.

[1 day before]

The Brit woke up to the smell of something amazing, but soon realized that someone had invaded his kitchen after hearing the clattering of pans coming from the room below him.

"Bloody hell, who is in my kitchen?" And with that, got up and quickly made his way to his kitchen to find that his guest was cooking breakfast for the two of them.

"Good morning, Angleterre! I'm making breakfast right now for us; hope you like pancakes!"

"Oh, thank you Francis," And gave a shy smile to the gorgeous blonde man standing in his kitchen.

After having finished making the delicious smelling food, HE placed a couple of cakes on a plate and placed in front of the Brit, who was reading a newspaper.

"Here you are! Delicious pancakes, made from the finest cook in France!"

Taking a few bites of the new food placed in front of him, Arthur's eyes opened with delight.

"Francis, these are delicious! Where did you learn to make such delicious food?"

"That, mon cher, is a secret."

He gave a smile to the wonderful cook and they both ate with an air of peace around them.

Being at peace…

It was something that was extremely rare between the two gentlemen.

It should be savored, kept in the kindest of hearts, but sadly, is easily dropped.

After finishing their breakfast, HE put away all of the dishes while he got changed and ready to watch the pleasure filled day go by.

Locking the door behind them, Arthur and Francis made their way to the park where they had both sat at yesterday.

"So Francis, you never told me what's happening today."

"Oh, that's right…" the Frenchman said with a sigh.

Arthur looked over in sympathy, and was curious about what had made HIM so depressed.

"Look, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

HE looked over at him, tears welling up into his eyes.

"I…I'll, uh, t-tell you later."

He looked in confusion, "Ok…"


	5. Chapter 5

__**A/N: Hello! It's been a while, hasn't it. SO, I realized my chapters are really short, and to be honest, I have no clue where I am going with the rest of this. There will be not a lot of yaoi [I am a shitty writer when it comes to that and I feel uncomfortable, so all of that will happen "off-screen"] AND I have a brilliant idea for this new fiction. I'm thinking about writing it for a school assignment, BUT I will probably get a really bad grade on it if I do. :D**

**Reviews are love! 3  
><strong>

_How could I ever speak again?_

_To anyone. To myself._

_What you did has left me speechless._

'I wonder where Francis could be?' the blonde American asked himself while wandering around the huge conference building trying desperately to find the French man.

"Oh! Hey Francis!" the American yelled at the top of his lungs when he saw the blonde French man from across the room, only he didn't see that he was about to break out crying.

The blue eyes darted across the room to see the sandy blonde American running straight at him.

In utter despair, he ran away.

'I can't let myself near anything even closely related to HIM,' he thought, as he ran away, not caring what the other nations might think if they saw him bawling and trying to run away from the simply worried American.

"Yo Francis! Why are you running away, bro?"

Francis stopped in his tracks, turned around, nearly making Alfred crash into him, and stared at him dead cold in the eyes.

Stuttering every word, and whispering in such a quiet voice, "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to be left alone today," and with that, turned away from Alfred and briskly walked away, the exact same way Arthur had, in tears.

Alfred could only stare blankly at him.

"Ve ~ What did you do to him, Alfred?" the young Italian asked as he too, watched Francis walk out the doors and sprinting away from everyone that was ever even remotely close to him.

"I-I don't know."

[The night before]

Arthur stared at Francis, who was weeping on his couch, head in his lap, with disbelief.

"I-I'm so sorry," Arthur said, as calm as he could, trying not to upset HIM any more than he already was.

Trying to sound at least a little confident, "No, it's okay Angleterre. I'm perfectly fine," and got up.

As HE left to go to his temporary room, Arthur just sat there, staring at the blonde haired, blue eyed man walking away.

A few hours later, Arthur casually walked to where Francis was staying with a tray.

As he walked into the room, HE nearly jumped out of the seat from where HE was sitting and reading a letter.

"Oh, you startled me, Angleterre," and weakly smiled.

"Wh-What's that you've got in your hands?"

Arthur stood there in confusion for a couple of seconds, "Oh, well…I, uh…" and blushed at what he had brought Francis to comfort HIM for what had just happened.

On the tray Arthur was carrying were two glasses, a bottle of wine, a batch of what looked like fresh cookies, and a single, red rose.

"What's this?" Francis asked in shocked pleasure.

"Angleterre, how did you know I love white wine?"

"I j-just guessed," blushing at the beautiful French man walking towards him with such a bright smile, it almost made him happy to actually be around the arrogant man for once.

Francis took the tray in hand, and frowned at what he saw on it.

"I-is something wrong with it? I-I could t-take it back," Arthur said, sad that HE had frowned at what he had brought HIM to bring him out of his worries.

Francis looked up at Arthur, and in a quiet voice, "Arthur, you didn't have to do this for me."

"W-well, I kind of felt bad for the way you were feeling, and…"

And with that, Francis placed the tray down on the table next to HIM, took Arthur into HIS arms, and gently kissed him on his lips.

Arthur gently pulled a little ways from HIS face, "Francis…"

"Shhh…"


End file.
